Ecclesia
'Pontifical State of Ecclesia' History Ecclesia was founded in 2717 in the former Russian territory of Arkhangelsk by a Siberian monk now known as Pontifex St. Konstantin I. Konstantin is renowned for rediscovering the Lux Orbis, the charter left by the last Pope, Julius X, for continuing the Church. Upon discovery of the charter, Konstantin and his monastery founded the Diocese of Arkhangelesk, the first institutional church in over five centuries. After holding office as Bishop, Konstantin fell into the favor of the aging Prince and inherited the rule of the city-state. Konstantin renamed the city to Ecclesia in 2717, and this is marked as the official founding date of the country. Years following Konstantin's ascension as the first Pontifex were plagued with famine and starvation. Intemperate weather closed off the sea ports for up to 11 months of the year, and the ground often froze from September to May leaving little to no crop to harvest. Without better choice, Konstantin used the best information of the time to set a migration for the doggerlands. Many in the region knew of the prosperity and wealth on the island, and despite not wanting to leave the motherland the first Pontifex would bravely lead his Church to a new home before passing away. Government Ecclesia is the sole Theocratic Absolute Elective Monarchy in the world. The Monarch and Head of State is the Pontifex. The Pontifex is also the leader of the Pontifical Church. The Office of the Pontificate governs both state and church in tandem. The Pontifex holds absolute power in both institutions. Because of this situation, whenever referencing the Church, the State of Ecclesia, or the Pontifex himself, one is in practice referring to the same institution. When the reigning Pontifex dies, the Conclave, made up of Ecclesian bishops, meets to elect a new Pontifex. The new Pontifex must not be over 60 years of age, ensuring competence and stability in the monarch. Another notable figure is the Vicar General, who can temporarily take the Pontifex's position in the event of absence or death. The current Pontifex is His Holiness Pontifex Rokossovsky. The current Vicar General is His Eminence Don Jordovsky Demographics Ecclesia's population consists mainly of immigrants from Arkhangelsk and other former Russian territories. This gives Ecclesia a majority slavic ethnicity. Other regional ethnicities of the doggerlands have also contributed to the population significantly due to work, business, or the Church. Over 99% of Ecclesians belong to the Pontifical Church given that it is the state mandated religion. However, there is a very small minority of Hindus living and practicing legally in Ecclesia. There is one Hindu temple in Ecclesia which is kept under a close watch by the Church. Hindus must register their faith when living in Ecclesia and are not allowed to speak publicy about their religion or any personal beliefs. The Pontifical Church The Pontifical Church is lead by the Pontifex of Ecclesia. The Church is the direct descendant of the Catholic Church, and the Pontifex is the transformed office of the old Papacy. The Pontifex alone may nominate bishops and establish churches in foreign nations. Currently there are Pontifical Churches in Ecclesia, Lancastria, Arkania, and Myseldia. There are planned churches in Alphia, Tayven, Newport, Scion, Villagerington, Novenae, and Wiltshire. The church serves as Ecclesias main form of income and influence, and directly governs the lives of the Ecclesian people and many across the world.